The Person I Like
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: There is a reason eyes follow the person your heart wants. There is a reason you ll look into the deepest corners of their hearts if you keep gazing at them. The reason, however, is for you to find. Fem-Shinichi X Kaito.
1. Shinichi

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

* * *

 _The person I like is a liar._

"Good morning everyone!" A loud voice stated quite happily as its owner, a tall, eighteen years old senior with sparkling azure eyes entered the room, his face as always spotting a huge grin that didn´t quite reach his eyes.

 _The person I like is a fake._

"Hey there, Kuroba. Did you bring the CD I asked you? My sis has been asking about it…" Quickly classmates surrounded the messy black haired teen, and soon the room was filled with laughter, as he told them stories, showed magic, and continued to grin as always.

The routine was always the same. Kuroba Kaito came in exactly five minutes earlier, no more no less, made his way across the room while giving each of his classmates a chance to talk to him, stopping from time to time to give or answer something he had been asked. He would smile without fail, produce beautiful roses for the girls, before swiftly making his way to his desk seconds until the teacher came.

 _The person I like is a show off._

"Kuroba Kaito!" Their new teacher yelled as the room was suddenly filled with paper planes, and a certain magician was grinning from ear to ear. "How many times have I told you not to mess with the class? Other teachers may allow it, but I will have none of it, young man!"

Kuroba only smiled even more as the papers planes exploded, and the classroom was filled with falling beautifully warped blue chocolates. A white dove came out of nowhere, fluttering its feathery wings, heading towards the startled teacher, before disappearing away in a puff of smoke while leaving behind a simple white box with a single blue ribbon.

"My, my, dear Kono-sensei, did you really believe I would forget your birthday?" All eyes were on him, and it clearly made him happy, as he bowed deeply to the teacher. "Happy birthday."

 _And yet he is so kind._

"Did someone see a neckless?" A classmate asked half in tears as she ran into the classroom, cheeks rosy as she tried to calm herself down. "A small neckless with a red flower? Someone?"

"Oi, Yui-chan, what´s wrong?" Kuroba asked immediately as he took in her state, his eyes softening just the tiniest bit.

"My… my neckless…" The girl was fighting the need to cry, but it wasn´t working too well, and soon teardrops were rolling down her face. "My m-mom gave me as a g-gift before she l-left J-japan and… and I lost it!" More tears followed, as her sadness overtook her.

"Shhh, it´s going to be alright." Strong arms pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry out her sadness. "We are going to find it. Don´t worry, I remember it. With my army of doves, we´ll have it back before you know it. Everything is going to be alright."

 _He is depressed._

"Calm down everyone! This next part is important…"

Kuroba had done another trick, and it was time for him to calm down, as he finally reached his pranking quota for the day.

As no one paid him attention, the messy haired teen stumped into his chair, his eyes momentarily losing their sparkle. All of the sudden all the happiness as gone, replaced with immensurable pain and sadness. But no one noticed, no one could bring themselves to notice that something was wrong with the teen. No one had the time for him…

 _The person I like is a liar. The person I like is a fake. The person I like is a show off. And yet he is so kind. He is depressed._

 _The person I like… no one knows him. No one notices who the person I like really is._

"Did you see Kuroba today?" A classmate asked another, frowning slightly. "He seemed slightly off… I mean, he wasn´t smiling and had this intense emotion on his face… You think something happened?"

"Na, he must have eaten something bad. Forget about that. There is this girl I like…"

 _The person I like is broken; he lost so much in his life. The person I like has many faces, so many he himself sometimes doesn´t recognize which is real and which is not. He keeps acting, again and again, unable to find a place to really fit it._

 _The person I like is sarcastic._

"My, my, Meitantei, I though you wouldn´t come tonight." The moonlight magician stated as he turned around gracefully, the sapphire gem in his hands twinkling under the moonlight. "Did you miss me so much?"

 _The person I like is addicted to danger._

Kaito Kid jumped from the roof, his expression as composed as ever, while azure eyes narrowed in slight fear. He had not planned to jump this way, he had wanted to disguise and exit between others, but as he was pushed into a corner, he had no other choice. The stakes were high, the wind was rather strong that night, but even so, he took his chances, flying away on his white wings.

 _He is arrogant, mysterious, cocky, intelligent… he is a thief and he is proud of it._

 _The person I like isn´t normal. And yet I like him this way. Both part of his life, all his masks and quirks._

 _The person I like is a thief._

"Kaito Kid stole the infamous Blue Diamond."

"Kaito Kid is wanted in 30 countries all across the world."

 _The person I like is my classmate, a magician._

"Kuroba, hurry up I don´t have all day."

"Kaito, can you show me that trick again? I would love to learn it… my mom would love it."

 _The person I like is Kuroba Kaito._

 _No one knows him better than me. No one understands him the way I do… no one loves him more than me._

"Shinichi, what are you staring at?" A cute girl with asked her friend that was staring at the resident troublemaker Kuroba Kaito, smiling slightly as the gaze was redirected her way. It was the third time she caught her staring at him in a month, and considering Shinichi paid attention to no one, it was a lot.

"I am looking at Kaito." She answered simply, lifting her head from her hand as she stood up. Ran blinked, not having expected that. "I am always looking at Kaito."

Without thinking, the long haired beauty with startling blue eyes made her way towards Kuroba Kaito, who was at the moment talking with someone, almost rudely demanding his attention. The boy blinked, tensing up just the slightest bit, as their eyes crossed.

"I am always looking at you." She said, not moving her eyes away. "I know that you are a liar, I know about your masks, about your sadness, about your kindness…" Kuroba gulped, unable to move as if a spell held him in place. "You were right; I came because I missed you. I do not care about the gems; I was never interested in them in the first place. You, however, were a rather mysterious puzzle and I couldn´t stop until I solved it…"

Kaito wanted to run away, she could see by how he tensed, but she would have none of that. Ignoring the looks she was getting, the murmurs and comments, she took another step towards him.

"I know who you are, what you have done and what you plan to do. I know of your dreams and fears. I want to help you. I want to be there for you, any time you need. To take the fear away." Someone screamed, or was it shirked?, but she couldn´t care less. "Kuroba Kaito, you are the person I love. Go out with me."

* * *

A/N: This, obviously, has another part which I will be posting exactly in a week. Yes, a week, and this time I am not going to miss it because I already have it written, muahahahahahahahaha... ha... who knows, maybe if get a lot of reviews I´ll post it sooner. Muahaha-*cough* *cough* Anyway, hope you liked it.


	2. Kaito

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: As promised, here is the second part. This time, it´s Kaito´s. I would like to know why no one gave a review, I was actually looking forward to one... but okay, I guess no one wanted... Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

 _The person I like is a liar._

"Kudo-san." A classmate called a silent girl, a beautiful eighteen years old classmate whose blue eyes shone coldly, two gorgeous sapphires. "Do you want go with us later to the café near the train station? We are gathering all for a small party, to celebrate Hitsumi´s birthday."

The girl blinked, her eyes taking in the suddenly silent room, taking in account the anxious faces of her classmates, before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the book in her hand, her eyes losing slightly their shine.

 _The person I like doesn´t smile._

A slender girl sat silently in her seat, a book in hand, beautiful sapphires never leaving the printed text for more than seconds as the classroom slowly filled in with students. The quiet beauty never opened to anyone, never directed her attention to anything else beside her book, waiting patiently for the class to start. Others ignored her, only one person dared to talk to her, her only friend, but even to her she was strangely cold. No one had ever seen her smile; no one had ever tried to make her.

 _The person I like has a sharp tongue._

"Are you an idiot? Tell me, are you an idiot?" Kudo asked a classmate who just blew up the chemical reaction by adding too much reagent. "What did I tell you? Ten grams. Ten! How could ten become thirty?"

"I just… I just wasn´t paying attention…" Her lap partner for the day tried to justify his actions, only to receive a sharp glare.

"Open your mouth once again to give me a stupid excuse and I´ll make sure you understand why Kid runs away from me."

 _The person I like is cold._

"Kudo-san, could you lend me your math homework? I completely forgot about mine and you know how the teacher is…" A classmate was asking, almost begging, but Kudo Shinichi only gave her a cold piercing gaze, pretending she hadn´t heard a thing. "Please!"

"You should have done it last night instead of watching the comedy show."

 _And yet she is so warm, so understanding._

Kudo Shinichi always came ten minutes earlier, made sure the classroom was in good condition, even when it wasn´t her time, bringing fresh flowers. Every single day since one of her classmates passed away in a hit and run, without a break, the blue eyed girl brought flowers, her gaze glowing with sadness just the tiniest bit as her eyes roamed the empty desk.

"Shinichi!" Her friend almost yelled as she rushed in, interrupting her as she finished arranging the flowers. "I need your help. You know I have a lunch date with Saeki today, right? Well, I was thinking of doing something with my hair, but I am unsure what to do… Do you mind braiding my hair the same way you did last time? I think he liked…"

The slender girl only rolled her eyes, starting to work on the long brown hair of her only friend, eyes warm as she took care of her. No one else was allowed to see this, the warm side of the Ice Queen. Not that anyone looked for it.

 _The person I like is a liar. The person I like doesn´t smile. The person I like is cold. And yet… and yet she is so warm, so understanding._

 _The person I like is different, but no one sees it, no one tries to look for it. No one knows her true self. No one knows HER._

"Hey, did someone see Shinichi? I was thinking of asking her help with my homework…"

"Ran, why do you even bother with her? She won´t help you. I bet she will probably just give you one of those looks that make you feel stupid…"

"Shinichi is not like that… If you ask her help, she´ll help. She just won´t let you copy."

"Yea right, that Ice Queen. I swear she kills kittens to pass time…"

 _The person I like is sad, lost in a world she doesn´t understand. She´s lonely, trying to survive between those that don´t even want to understand her, while trying to help them as best as she can. She doesn´t smile, and yet… and yet when she does it…_

 _And yet when she smiles, she is more beautiful than anyone else._

"Kaito Kid, come back here!" Kudo yelled as she panted slightly, having been forced to run up the stairs to the tenth floor, since the elevator had been disabled. "It´s time for you to pay for that trap!" Even though she tried to remain serious, laughter broke from her lips before she could stop it as the image of the task force in tutus came into her mind. "They´ll kill you for this…" She managed to mumble between her teeth, fighting to calm herself down, but the smile never left her lips, eyes shining with amusement.

 _The person I like is violent._

"Get back here, you stupid thief, before I cut down your limbs and give them to your birds." There weren´t many placed Kudo couldn´t climb, but certainly a broken ladder was out of her league. "I said come down here!" Before Kid had a chance to answer, not that he would, taking in account that smirk, she kicked a soccer ball at him, hopping it would hurt him badly.

 _The person I like cares for others._

"Damn it, Kid, come back here!" The wind was horrible, and blue eyes were opened widely, taking in the image before her with clear fear. "Don´t you even dare to jump out of the roof when the weather is in such condition! That is suicide! I swear I won´t try to catch you, so don´t jump!" As she was ignored, a startled yelp escaped her throat, and she ran towards the edge, only to sigh. "You´ll be the death of me some day…"

 _She is alone._

The park was empty save one high schooler, who was sitting at one of the benches, gazing at the full moon that shone brightly on the sky. It was her birthday, and after celebrating with her only friend for two hours, Shinichi founds herself once again alone in a huge house, marking the passing of another lonely year. Trying to ignore the loneliness, she had fled, only to find herself once again alone.

In the silence of the night, emptiness of the green park, she allowed a few tears to escape, before she locked the loneliness away once again, heading to the empty house.

 _She is a genius, collected, calm, mysterious… she is a detective, and she couldn´t be more proud of it._

 _The person I like isn´t normal and yet I like her that way, I wound change nothing about her. I accepted her sharp humor and loneliness long ago._

 _The person I like is a detective._

"Kudo Shinichi helps FBI bring down a criminal organization."

"Kudo Shinichi solves a case for the British Royalty."

 _The person I like is my classmate, a detective._

"Shinichi, do you mind going home alone today?"

"Kudo, you need to read less books. By the way, my brother has a case for you, mind helping him out? Have no idea what it is."

 _The person I like is Kudo Shinichi._

 _No one knows her better than me. No one can see through her as I can… no one loves her more than me._

The room was buzzing with activity, and Kaito pretended to listen to the conversation around him, while keeping an eye on the blue eyed beauty. For a while now, she had stared at him without masking it, and to be honest, he was starting to feel worried. Had he done something to annoy her?

Without a warning, Shinichi stood up, making her way towards him. In seconds, they were gazing at each other, and he couldn´t look away, lost in the strange intensity of her eyes.

"I am always looking at you." She said, out of nowhere, surprising him to no end. "I know that you are a liar, I know about your masks, about your sadness, about your kindness…" Kaito gulped, unable to move as if a spell held him in place, as he listened to her words dazed.

A part of him wanted to run. She said it clearly that she knew he was Kid, but she wasn´t done yet, continuing her words without mercy. The classmates already started whispering between them, but as she took a step towards him, he managed to lock them out. No one else mattered but her.

"I know who you are, what you have done and what you plan to do. I know of your dreams and fears. I want to help you. I want to be there for you, any time you need. To take the fear away. Kuroba Kaito, you are the person I love. Go out with me."

The time stopped, and all Kaito could do was look at her, trying to find any sign of lies. However, those blue eyes were gazing at him with such love… he couldn´t help but stand up, wishing he could touch her.

"I am always looking at you." He repeated her words, so gently the whole classroom shut up. "I come five minutes earlier just to look at you from afar. I know you are a liar, I know about your coldness and kindness, about your loneliness, about your sadness… I know just how smart you truly are, I know about your big heart…"

Slowly, painfully so, he reached towards her face, caressing softly her cheek, noticing how her eyes softened even more. "I know who you are, what you have done and what you plan to do. I know of your dreams, fears and nightmares. I know your soul, and I want to be there for you, forever and ever, and take your loneliness away."

As she connected her hand with his, that laid on top of her cheek gently, he smiled. "Kudo Shinichi, you are the person I love. I do not want just to go out with you. I want to be your one and only, for now and forever. Do you think you can settle for such a compromise, Shinichi?"

Smiling gently, Shinichi closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. She had watched him for almost five years, for so long… "Yes, I believe I can settle for it, Kaito."

Grinning almost maniacally, he dove forward, kissing her tenderly, ignoring the fact they were being watched. He had loved her for half his life and now, she was his and only his, he knew he would never let go. She was his, for now, and forever.


End file.
